Leonard Fiennes
is a fictional character in the side stories of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, Leonard is introduced as a young Super Soldier who is pilot testing the MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo with his partner Delphine Bedelia for the Human Reform League. He later reappears as a Gundam Meister for Celestial Being, with codename Leo Sieg, in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314, piloting the GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA in space, the GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon on Earth, and the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam at the orbital elevator. By A.D. 2364, he evolves into an Innovator and pilots a GNW-100A Sakibure. Personality & Character Leonard Fiennes is unemotional and rarely anxious, he is kindhearted and comes to regard Delphine as an important person who must be protected. Skills & Abilities The front seat pilot of the Tieren Kyitwo Leonard Fiennes was sent from the Super Soldier Special Duty Organization to become a test pilot, despite only being seven years old and lacking any apparent ability as a supersoldier save a suseptibility to the emission of quantum brainwaves from other supersoldiers, though he desperately wants to fulfill the role he has been given so he can die. In the 10-year gap since his encounter with CB, Leonard joins the paramilitary organization's shadow branch Fereshete. Leonard presumably received additional training from CB members and knowledge of how to pilot GN Drive powered MS. History Gundam 00P Battling Sefer Rasiel In chapter 14 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, Grave and his team had annihilated the pursuer of super soldier E-057, and they observed something new. A Next Generation Technique Development Laboratory. It is an organization for the development of a new MS Tieren Kyitwo. Suddenly, First Lieutenant Delphine and Second Lieutenant Leonard Fiennes, who is a super soldier witnessed the Gundam Rasiel, and having relayed the news, the Next Generation Technique Development Laboratory started to move to capture the Gundam Rasiel. Grave was the one who fell into the trap of the new information about super soldier E-057, but he felt no need to hurry. The GN Sefer that Hixar was piloting is coming, and he knew the height of the ability of the Sefer Rasiel that was united. Hixar sorties leading a troop with a total of 3 GN Sefers. Grave forms Sefer Rasiel and tackles the Tieren Kyitwo, however, Delphine and Leonard shoots the GN Sefers one by one. Hixar's pod is also shot, and it crashes. 5 more GN Sefers arrives led by Miester 874 and they unite one after the other at the core block at the back of Rasiel signifying the fourth form "Angel's Book". Grave cornered the Tieren Kyitwo, but because he didn't notice the battle continuation time limit, he let the Tieren go. Regarding the reinforcements of the Realdo force that had stopped their contact come in, the Gundam-related battle traces needed to be concealed. Leonard, who got out of the Tieren Kyitwo from the place where it was left in the battlefield, trembled. Delphine thought that surely next time, she would want to have victory in her own hands for Leonard. After he and Delphine become eyewitnesses of the Gundams, they are designated by Veda as the second of the primary targets to be eliminated when Grave is assigned to eliminate those aware of Celestial Being's existence. Meeting Hallelujah In chapter 19 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, "Hallelujah" appears at the start. Hallelujah is able to freely move while Allelujah sleeps. He rises up from the bed of their hiding place. Fon Spaak engages in a battle with Delphine and Leonard in a Tieren Kyitwo in one side. Fon let his own bright red Hellion Medium to be shot down with the purpose of making the Rasiel Gundam appear, but unexpectedly Delphine and Leonard retreated. At nightfall, Hallelujah appeared before the two who were moving in a big town. "You... HRL scums. Is that brat a super soldier? Did you pursue me...? That should have been some hard work." Hallelujah puts on a stance with knives on both hands, and Delphine also immediately draws a gun. Leonard answers Hallelujah's question. He says, "Delphine is an important person". After a moment, Leonard face started to strain in a headache. Delphine feels that the headache is caused by the target. Within this strained silence, Leonard opens his mouth. "Please. Don't make Delphine shoot you..." If Delphine shoots him, she will surely be wounded, Leonard says. "Can such a wish, be granted in this situation?", says Hallelujah who is prepared to use his knife. Leonard says, "If you don't leave, I will wake up "he" who is inside you". "Tsk, guess I have no choice", and Hallelujah went away. Later on, Leonard and Delphine continue with a mock battle inside the research facility. Delphine remembers the time that Leonard's words when they met Hallelujah. She realizes that Leonard didn't just want to defend her body, but also her heart. Extermination In gundam 00P chapter 22, VEDA order Grave to eliminate Tieren Kyitwo. In a certain desert, Grave fights with a Tieren Kyitwo. Destroys the drive of the Tieren Kyitwo in just a second after the Raziel begins to move, and ends the combat. Grave protested against the disposal orders. He let Leonard and Delphine to continue keep on living. In chapter 24, Leonard and Delphine’s personal objective changed into finding a comrade in Celestial Being, Grave. Both Leonard and Delfina became members of CB. Gundam 00I 2314 Joining Fereshte Leonard Fiennes is the new Gundam Meister of the reorganized sub-group Fereshte. Leonard pilots the GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon to conduct missions on Earth, the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam on the orbital elevators, and the GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA to conduct missions in space. While Delphine and Hayana are retrieving the GNT-0000 00 QanT's GN Drives from Jupiter. Leonard guarded Fereshte's asteroid base with Cherudim Gundam SAGA and took down several ESF Tieren Space Type units near the area. It was not long before the Europa arrived from Jupiter. Strange Encounters While on Earth, Leonard, now under the codename Leo Sieg, goes to the HRL to track down Amia Lee, a young girl with high quantum brainwave latency. However, when he arrived at her home, he finds a peculiar sight. Innovade Lars Grise pointed a gun towards a man in a spacesuit, who he called Sky Eclipse. Leonard also found Amia being partially assimilated after she was touched by the helmeted man. When Lars tried to shoot Sky, Leo stopped him at the last second. Sky strangely returned to Amia's home and transformed into a plane, with Leonard giving chase in the Arios Ascalon. Leonard finished off the plane and its debris fell to the ground, transforming itself back into Sky. Later, Chall gave Leonard a mission to destroy a base that had been damaged by the aliens, now known as the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter, or ELS. Leonard destroyed the base with Arios Ascalon's GN Missiles, but the debris struck the suit and started to assimilate it. Leonard escaped the assimilating Gundam and let it crash into the ground, where he was saved by Lars driving a Jeep. Leonard went to the crash site, but found the Arios Ascalon completely assimilated and cornered him. However, Delphine arrived in the GRM Gundam and saved Leonard. The two made their way to an old HRL base, where Hayana had found the old Tieren Kyitwo. Leonard and Delphine boarded their Tieren one final time and destroyed the infected Arios. Later, the increased forces of the ELS came out from Jupiter's Big Red Spot, causing Leonard and all others with QBW's to get severe headaches. Final Mission & Peace Leonard later launched in the GRM Gundam to fight some ELS at the Orbital Elevator alongside the ESF. The ELS probes chased Leonard due to his QBW's and began to transform into GN-XIV's. Leonard fought valiantly, but eventually the GRM Gundam was hit by three GN-XIV's. Leonard's Gundam was almost assimilated by the ELS when fellow Meister Setsuna F. Seiei teleported to the ELS homeworld, stopping the assimilation process. Leonard himself was partially infused with the ELS, changing him into a Innovator and transforming the damaged GRM Gundam into the GRM Gundam E, which was still able to use Trans-Am despite ELS technology. After the ELS War, Leonard joins other Innovators in fighting the Old Human Faction briefly, and later joins the ESF and pilots the GNW-100A Sakibure, becoming a part of the crew of the Sumeragi. Relationships ;Delphine Bedelia Gallery Leonard Fiennes.jpg|Leonard (7, AD 2302/''00P'') 1-4.jpg|Leonard in Gundam 00I Notes & Trivia References External Links *Leonard's profile on official site (Japanese, scroll down) Category:Anno Domini characters